xanafandomcom-20200214-history
Obi-Wan Kenobi
Early life Obi-Wan Kenobi was born in 57 BBY (Before the Battle of Yavin, for those of you not in the know), the first son of a moderately wealthy family, and was taken to the Jedi temple to begin training shortly thereafter. He occasionally visited a younger brother and his parents later in his life. Padawan training As a youngling, Kenobi trained under Grand Master Yoda alongside other Jedi hopefuls of his age; later he would be placed into a clan under the tutelage of Master Docent Vant. Despite the speed of his growth as a Jedi, by the time Kenobi reached the age of twelve, it seemed that his chances of becoming a Jedi Knight had all passed him by; Younglings who weren't selected to be Padawans by the age of 13 would be shifted into one of the divisions of the Jedi Service Corps. One day Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn visited the Jedi Temple to watch practice lightsaber duels between padawans. Kenobi dueled one of his competitors, Bruck Chun, to draw the attention of the Qui-Gon. Kenobi fought valiantly to the point of exhaustion. The final offensive against Chun was carried out so fiercely that Jinn thought Kenobi too dangerous and declined training the boy. Kenobi was sent to the mining colony of Bandomeer to work as a ploughman for the AgriCorps. Not long after, Jinn was sent on a mission to the same area. The youngling and the Jedi Knight had to work together after being attacked by Jinn's former Padawan, Xanatos and Kenobi showed Jinn that he was worthy to be taken as a Padawan learner. The Phantom Menace In 32 BBY, 25 year old Kenobi and his Master Qui-Gon Jinn headed for Naboo on a mission to resolve a trade dispute. However, shortly after arriving on the Trade Federation ship, the Jedi were betrayed by Viceroy Nute Gunray and the Federation. Acting on the orders of the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious, Gunray attempted to assassinate the two Jedi by venting toxic gas into the conference room in which they waited, and then dispatching a small group of battle droids. The Jedi overcame both and escaped to Naboo's surface and warn them of the impending invasion. When they arrived at Theed, the capital of Naboo, the Jedi managed to rescue the Queen and her entourage who were held hostage by Federation Droids. Their attempt to escape the Federation's clutches led them to the isolated Outer Rim world of Tatooine. On Tatooine, Jinn stumbled upon Anakin Skywalker, a young boy who showed tremendous Force potential. Jinn decided that the boy should be trained, and while Kenobi was also amazed by Skywalker's strong Force potential, he initially disagreed with his master's decision; he believed, as the High Council would later concur, that the boy was already too old and had acquired too many emotional attachments to become a Jedi. In response to the Council's refusal to allow the boy to be trained, Jinn declared that he himself would take Skywalker as his Padawan learner. The Jedi Code forbade a master to have two apprentices, but according to Jinn, Kenobi was ready to face the trials of a Jedi. Though Kenobi would continue to be an apprentice until after Jinn's death, he showed eagerness to face the trials and expressed thanks to his master for the praise given to him before the Council. During the ensuing Battle of Naboo, Jinn and Kenobi fought to protect the Queen until they were confronted by Darth Maul, Sith Lord and apprentice to Darth Sidious. Maul fought both the Jedi at once with his double-bladed lightsaber, and even managed to separate the two. Jinn, then fighting alone, did his best to fend off the Sith until Kenobi could catch up with them, but was mortally wounded when Maul slammed his lightsaber hilt onto his chin, and in the ensuing stun, reversed his lightsaber to stab Jinn in the chest. Kenobi was enraged at the murder of his master and he quickly charged at Maul. After an intense duel, Kenobi managed to first cut Maul's lightsaber in two before eventually killing him. Jinn's dying request to his apprentice was to train Anakin Skywalker. Kenobi felt that he could not refuse, and took it upon himself to train the boy. The Jedi Council was similarly moved by the plea, and reversed its decision, still with their misgivings. The Council had been impressed that Kenobi bested a Sith, an enemy that had not surfaced in a millennium. Kenobi was made a full Jedi Knight with his duel with Darth Maul serving as his Jedi Trials. Skywalker was formally placed under the tutelage of Kenobi as his Padawan. Attack of the Clones Ten years after the Battle of Theed, Obi-Wan's relationship Anakin was strained. Anakin grew powerful but arrogant, and believed that Obi-Wan is trying to hold him back. He and Anakin were tasked with protecting Padmé, now a Senator, after an attempt was made on her life. Obi-Wan tracked the assassin to the planet Kamino and learned about a massive clone army that the planet's inhabitants are building for the Galactic Republic. He then met with the bounty hunter Jango Fett, the template for the clones, and discovered that he is the one responsible for the assassination attempts on Padmé. Obi-Wan attempts to apprehend Fett, who escapes to Geonosis with his unaltered clone Boba. Obi-Wan followed them by placing a homing beacon on Fett's ship. On Geonosis, Obi-Wan learned of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, also known as the Separatists, a conspiracy of star systems who want to secede from the Republic. The renegades are led by former Jedi Count Dooku, who was once Qui-Gon's master. Obi-Wan was captured shortly after sending a message to Anakin. While Obi-Wan was in captivity, Dooku revealed that the Galactic Senate is under the control of a Sith Lord named Darth Sidious. Later, Anakin and Padmé arrive on Geonosis to rescue Obi-Wan. They are themselves captured, however, and all three are sentenced to death by the Geonosians. The executions are prevented by the arrival of Jedi and clone reinforcements, led by Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Yoda. Obi-Wan and Anakin confront Dooku and they engage in a lightsaber duel. Dooku outmaneuvers Obi-Wan, wounding him on both his left arm and leg. Dooku is about to deliver a killing blow when Anakin blocks Dooku's attack. They fight a short duel, and Dooku cuts off Anakin's right lower arm (which is later replaced by a robotic prosthetic). Yoda arrived and fought Dooku as well, gaining the upper hand when Dooku caused a massive column to fall over Kenobi and Skywalker. This gave himself time to escape while Yoda devoted his full power to holding up the column, saving his fellow Jedi. Returning to Coruscant, Kenobi was sent to the Halls of Healing and after recovery returned to the Jedi Temple for his next assignment The Clone Wars Kenobi became a General in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars as he lead the Republic to many victories. As his reputation increased, Kenobi earned the moniker "The Negotiator" for his diplomatic solutions as an alternative to fighting. Kenobi would come to be a part of what many Jedi referred to as the Old Guard, Jedi considered likely to be put on the High Council. Revenge of the Sith When Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was kidnapped by General Grievous and taken onto his flagship during the Battle of Coruscant in 19 BBY, Kenobi and Skywalker were quickly called in from the Outer Rim Sieges to rescue the captive leader of the Republic. Once on board, the two fought their way to where the Chancellor was being held captive by Count Dooku himself. Kenobi and Skywalker once again engaged the aged Sith Lord in battle. Dooku was caught off guard and pushed Kenobi off to the side to deal with Skywalker exclusively. Consequently he was unable to stop Skywalker from murdering Dooku at Palpatine's behest. arrrrgh, more to come when I can parse it down more disclaimers and shizz I didn't write all of this. I just compiled, edited, and reworded parts of bios from wiki and wookieepedia. This version is hopefully a little easier to digest. Category:Characters Category:Living